


Soft™

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: The OT5 series [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: (hopefully), Fluff, Gen, Jonghyun really likes touching hair, OT5, and today's M Countdown was like, because I miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Jonghyun has a thing with hair.





	Soft™

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

1\. Minki

The first time they meet, Jonghyun kind of creates the habit of toying with Minki's hair in some way or another. Minki doesn't really question it, lets him braid it or some sort. It's not that he really cared, his hair was longer than most other boys, and tying it up helped keep it out of his face so he just continues letting Jonghyun do it.

 

2\. Dongho

Some days, Jonghyun pulls Dongho to sit on the floor in front of him between his legs. Those days they watched TV together, and Jonghyun thumbs the side shave while Dongho leant sleepily against his thigh to the calming motions. It's quiet and domestic and reminds them of a what if they don't want to think about in fear of regret.

 

3\. Aron

There are days Aron just lets down his hair without styling it. He finds that Jonghyun sticks to him closer on those days, fingers working distractedly to comb out knots and tangles in Aron's hair. "Hyung you should invest in a comb," he says, hands coming to rest at his neck. Aron huffs, grinning as he says, "don't I already have one?" He ducks when Jonghyun hits him.

 

4\. Minhyun

Years of hair products makes Minhyun slightly self conscious about his hair, which is why he almost rejects Jonghyun from touching it. Almost, because really, no one can say no to Jonghyun in their little group, unless of course he's being ridiculous. Still, he freezes every time Jonghyun's fingers get caught, or when his hair crackles with its dryness. Jonghyun doesn't say anything though, doesn't even stop. He does it as if it's normal until Minhyun stops reacting so much. Then Jonghyun ruffles it, and at Minhyun's squawk he gives a short laugh before combing it through again.

 

5\. Jonghyun

Jonghyun stares at the mirror, an unfamiliar sight to the other trainees. Jonghyun flips up his fringe for the umpteenth time, frowning at it. "What are you looking at?" Minki asks, pushing Jonghyun aside to grab a bottle of water.

Jonghyun's face morphs to look this close to crying that Minki almost balks. "I don't have a receding hairline right?"

Minhyun, who had finally arrived, whacked his head. "You're still worrying about that?"

"You look fine," Dongho says from across the dressing room where the makeup artist tuts at him and he forces his face back into something neutral.

"Better than Aron-hyung on most days." Minki quips, and the three of them laugh. Jonghyun frowned again. Minhyun snaps the leader's suspenders, pushing away his hands from his forehead.

"You look fine, stop worrying or it would become an actual problem." Jonghyun lets out some sort of whine, but relents. He shakes the feeling of touching his hair once more. Minhyun gave a soft laugh, before repeating himself.

"You look fine." He promised, with Minki and Dongho agreeing. Jonghyun believes them this time.

(Aron calls later through the emergency contact line to assure him of the same thing, because of course the others told him.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cracky thing. I'm sorry if it's not funny, my works tend towards angst mostly.


End file.
